


Lucky Future

by SweetPallete



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Future Fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPallete/pseuds/SweetPallete
Summary: A collection of small fics of Sig and Amitie with a fankid, all of them taking place in the future, and just self indulgent fluff.Latest fic: Everyone deserves something in the holidays, right? That's what Clover thought, and so, she decides to make something for her grandfather.
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy do!, It's me, posting fics that I've actually have had laying around for over a year, Why post them now you may ask?  
> Thanks to my new pals, posting so much lately, has inspired me to actually post some of these fics, as maybe one of you will actually enjoy them!
> 
> Will update as I fix these fics a bit haha~
> 
> Thanks to my friend Josh for helping me fix up some of the writing!
> 
> Note: Clover must be around 5 on these.

It was a pretty night, Clover had never been a fan of the darkness, it made her a bit uneasy, but she did enjoy how things outside looked at night. And besides all of that, there could be fireflies, and that was the reason she was outside at such hour.   
  
Her dad had promised that he would take her to see some during the night, and he never broke a promise to her, plus, he was interested in seeing them as well. While her mom wasn’t as big of a fan of this sort of thing, seeing them be happy was something that she wouldn’t change for anything.   
  
"Be careful where you step, okay?"   
  
She nodded as she spoke softly: "Okay!"    
  
Slowly she made her way carefully, trying to keep up the pace, until something else caught her attention. Lifting her sight to something bright, then another, and another.   
  
"Do you like it Clover?" Amitie asked, while getting near her.    
  
The little girl took her hand, and pointed at the small bright creatures flying around, her face lit up with happiness.   
  
Looking around the lake, a few flew near where the lake started, some far away, others rested on the trees and high grass around. It was a very pretty sight.   
  
Sig went ahead, and got close to a few, and spoke. "Come here, look."    
  
"Go," Amitie smiled. "I'll be right behind you!"   
  
Upon hearing her, she let go and tried to get beside him as quickly as she could, being very careful of not tripping or hurting any small critter on the floor.   
  
When she was beside him, he crouched to get closer to her, and continued. "Look carefully..."    
  
She was a bit confused, what? See what, what would be better than seeing them a bit more closer. Until it wasn't long until a small firefly got closer and closer, landing in one of her dad's hands.    
  
"It's pretty cool, don't you think?"   
  
She let out a small gasp in surprise, she wants to hold them too! She thought they were so pretty before, specially now seeing them closely. "Yes...!" She softly muttered.   
  
He smiled upon noticing her happiness. "Here, stay calm, okay?"   
  
"Okay...!" She stood still and got a bit closer.   
  
He carefully got the small near her, and tried to place them in one of her hands.   
  
"Be careful so it doesn't-"   
  
Before he finished, it had already took fight.   
  
"-fly away..."   
  
"O-Oops...!" She looked up to where it flew. "I'm sorry...!"   
  
"It's okay, don't worry." He ruffled her hair softly. "We can stay for a bit longer."   
  
Clover was going to try her best to get to hold one, just once at least!   
  
She took her time getting closer to some, attempting and attempting to catch one with her own hands, scaring them away half of the time.   
  
"Be carefu-"   
  
"Shh, I wanna see what happens."   
  
"Ami."   
  
"What~?" She giggled a bit. "I just want to see what she does!"   
  
He shook his head. "It'll take her a lot more time though."    
  
Clover didn't really hear them, she was a bit too busy focused on this. And while she was a very quiet and calm kid, she was slowly getting a bit frustrated or even upset. She turned around to see her parents, who were sitting on the grass, and then tried to once again try.   
  
She got closer, and closer...    
  
Almost there, almost there...   
  
And then...   
  
It flew away, again.   
  
She was tired, she only wanted to hold one, just once, only once!   
  
Then she started yelling a bit to the fireflies, she never had done something like that, but she was starting to feel sleepy too, and didn't want to leave without getting to hold one!   
  
"Can I help her?"   
  
"Wait, look."   
  
Clover felt something a bit itchy on her hand, stopped yelling, and looked at it to see what it was, and saw a small firefly resting. Her mood did a complete change, and she was  _ so happy _ .   
  
"Look, look...!" She spoke, as she quickly went with her parents, with a big smile on her face.   
  
"Mmhm! You did it!" Amitie spoke and hugged the girl.   
  
Clover just giggled happily, without saying anything else.   
  
"Now we should go home, alright?"    
  
She looked down a bit, but nodded. It was quite late, something she hadn't really minded, until the sleepiness started winning over her.   
  
"Okay, say goodbye to your friend!"   
  
Clover yawned, before saying: "...bye bye!"   
  



	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rainy day, so Clover just sits to stare outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Clover is like 5 here.

It was a pretty boring day, not that she couldn't do anything else in that moment either, but looking at the outside world covered in gray clouds as the rain poured strongly made her feel good.   
  
Young Clover had always seemed to like to see this sort of weather, it calmed her down, more than her already very quiet self. She stared through the clear window, covered in her favorite blanket, as she heard the calming sounds of the rain falling down.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
Not taking much into account the voice, as her focus was the show on the outside. "Rain." Her soft voice replied.   
  
Her dad just looked at her, before switching his sight onto the outside, much like her. "I see." Not that he hadn't noticed, but rather that it was nice hearing the small girl's voice. "Can I sit with you?"   
  
The cyan haired girl turned to see him, and quietly nodded as an answer. To which he replied with a smile.   
  
Sitting down to her side, he looked towards the rain, every now and then turning his sight towards his daughter, who was still very fixated on the water.   
  
They were quite alike, he knew that quite well, from the quiet and reserved personalities between the two, to parts on how both looked. Clover's similarly colored hair to his, and the notorious red clawed hand they shared. Although thankfully hers didn't seem to affect her hand completely, to Sig's relief.   
  
"Do you feel cold?"   
  
"...Nu-uh." Taking off her blanket, she made an attempt to show him, that she had it. "Blanket keeps me warm."   
  
A small smile was drawn on his face. "I see..."   
  
Taking a glimpse to her dad, she innocently took the small blanket towards him, as if she was offering it. Her little mind had thought that her dad was cold.   
  
"For me?" Sig couldn't do much but accept it, giving her a gentle pat in the head. "Let's share it, okay?"   
  
She stood silent for a bit before giving a soft "Okay" in response, having a smile on her face.   
  


Picking her up, and sitting her in his lap, the two kept looking towards the rain wrapped in the small blanket, until Clover fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another old-ish fic I've had laying around, it's pretty short, but I like it a whole lot due to the simplicity of it, if that makes sense! I like their dynamic!
> 
> Thanks again to my friend Josh for helping me fix a few bits~!


	3. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deserves something in the holidays, right? That's what Clover thought, and so, she decides to make something for her grandfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clover is around 13 on this.  
> Ayashii is Sig's ancestor.

Clover scribbled and scribbled on a small piece of paper, she had been all morning working on a letter, but once again, she felt it wasn't good enough, and threw it to the garbage can. One that seemed to be getting more paper in every ten minutes at this point.

She wasn't really forced to write anything, if anything, her parents had told her it wasn't necessary, and that maybe it wasn't the best idea for her own safety.

...But everyone deserves a gift. Even her grandpa.

Even if he's somewhat dangerous, or so she was told at least. She's never really allowed to be near him, and her dad always seems to want to avoid questions about the subject.

Putting the pencil down, she read the small letter:

'Dear grandpa

I don't really know you much, but I hope you have a Merry Christmas.

~Clover.'

She sighed, this was still too simple, and maybe too straight forward. Making letters can be a bit hard, especially when you don't really know much about who you're giving it to.

How would she give the letter anyways? She *was* told not to get too close. Guess that's something she had overlooked as well.

She put the letter down, and started erasing the few things she had written on it.

This was much, much, much harder than she had anticipated.

But what could she even do either way? Guess sometimes doing something kind can be tougher than it looks to be.

Laying her head on the desk, eyes closed, second thoughts on her mind as she uncounciously started to hum a simple tune.

Music was important to her, so much, that you could see her eyes lit up as music played, her room having several musical instruments. For her, music was the key to people's hearts.

That's the moment when idea popped up on her mind, her soft voice letting out a soft "...Maybe." in response to her own thoughts.

Music always has helped her to express feelings easily, much more easily than words in a piece of paper at least.

\---

She quietly opened the door, the only sound was the door creaking, and there didn't seem to be anything or anyone else. Just seemingly endless bookshelves, full of all kinds of books, of all kinds, all telling different things. But despite everything, it felt boring, eerie, and abandoned.

It was silent, and admittedly, quite cold, even though she wore warm clothes, it wasn't enough for the coldness of the library. Was it just the season, or was it just strong feelings filling the room?

The red spirit instantly came out from their book prison, as it was hard to ignore the sounds of steps in the library. Scanning the room to find who was the cause, and why they were even here.

That's when they noticed the cyan haired girl. How, and why she was even there, he couldn't know. He knew it wasn't a great idea for her to come here, and was somewhat sure she wasn't even allowed. But didn't say a word, as he stared at the girl, who stared back.

Clover didn't know what to say, it was a bit too late to back away, so she sat on a chair quite a bit away from the book. Despite everything, she was rather scared.

He couldn't figure out what was going on, wasn't she going to even say anything? At all? What is she planning?

"I want to give you a gift."She replied, as if she had read his thoughts.

A gift? 

She turned around, and took out a small viola. Once in her hands, she took a deep breath, and stared right ahead.

And without saying a word she started playing a melody that filled the silent library, making it feel a lot more lively, making it feel like... Home.

The demon just stared at the girl, not quite processing her actions, but rather being lost in the music that she played. After a few seconds, he closed his eyes, enjoying the calming nature of this.

Minutes went by, without a single word being said, just the song of a viola being played.

The second she stopped, the old spirit opened his eyes, slowly turning to see Clover. And with a calm voice, he spoke out: "Thank you."

To which she just quietly replied. "Merry Christmas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before anything, I do have more fics to post but I gotta finish up fixing them, so have this fic I wrote like two weeks ago haha.  
> Hope everyone has a wonderful year~!


End file.
